Seventeen investigators representing two Campuses of three schools, 5 departments and 6 divisions of the University of California have applied themselves to multidisciplinary cooperation in pharmacologic and pharmacokinetic research. The work predominantly but not exclusively is focused on drugs that are used to treat cardiovascular or neoplastic diseases, the agents that might interact with the drugs or disease, and the effects of disease on the pharmacodynamics of drugs. Research capabilities range from molecular and biochemical approaches to define the mechanisms of drug and hormone interaction with normal or defined genetically abnormal cells, cell metabolism of the drugs, drug-drug interactions in cells in vitro and in vivo in the subhuman primate and man and comparative effects of the drugs on monkeys and man, to pharmacokinetic modeling and testing of drug absorption, distribution, biotransformation and excretion. Finally, and perhaps most importantly, the basic information derived from the collaborative efforts of the units will be used to make reasonable and important selections of drugs for assay in human biologic fluids. A specialized drug monitoring laboratory that will provide a clinical service and will also have a key research function in a pragmatic project designed to determine whether computer-based pharmacokinetic models can be used to help physicians to account for human variability, disease-induced changes in pharmacokinetics, and the relation of physicochemical properties of various drugs to their overall effect in diseased man. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Williams, R., and Melmon, K. L.: The carcinoid syndrome. In Conn, H. (ed.), Current Therapy, W. B. Saunders, Philadelphia, pp. 506-509, 1976. Brater, D. C., Thier, S. O.: Renal disorders. In Melmon, K. L. and Morelli, H. F. (eds.) Clinical Pharmcology; Basic Principles in Therapeutics, Macmillian Publishing Co., Inc., in press, 1977.